


Highlight

by jfmradio



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel highschool au, Highschool AU, destiel au, teen!destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfmradio/pseuds/jfmradio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean helps Cas clean up after a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highlight

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, so all mistakes are my own. Sorry. this is my first fic, so please leave your thoughts in the comments, and I will work on improving my writing for the future! Also, since I'm new to writing and posting, I was having trouble with the indents in front of paragraphs and such, so if y'all wanna help me out through the comments there, that would be awesome. Sorry about that, too. Thank you!

Whoever said that high school was the highlight of everybody’s life must have been the stupidest person in the world.  
This is the thought that ran through Dean Winchester’s head as he searched his parents’ bathroom cabinet for hydrogen peroxide. Having gotten into a fight with a boy Dean seriously thought was the spawn of Satan earlier that day, Castiel Novak sat on the edge of the Winchesters’ tub, needing his wounds dealt with. Castiel’s damage wasn’t too bad, but bad enough that the cuts needed immediate cleaning. He had walked out of the brawl with his knuckles on both hands scraped and bloody, a small gash on his temple that could easily get infected, and a decent bruise on his hip from a hard kick, courtesy of some douchebag’s combat boot.  
“So, tell me exactly what happened,” Dean said after he found the medicine, sat down, and began working on Cas’s left hand.  
Castiel cringed at the sting of the peroxide. “I already told you. That Dick Roman kid and two of his cronies were saying shit, so I hit them and they hit back. The fight was broken up by Ms. Missouri when she was walking to her car.”  
“Yeah, but what were they saying?” Dean asked. He grabbed two more cotton balls and blotted Cas’s knuckles. Luckily, the scrapes weren’t very deep, just extremely bloody. He took a small length of gauze and wrapped it over his friend’s hand. “Switch.”  
Castiel reached his right hand across his body so Dean could work on it. Dean could tell that Cas had thrown more punches with this hand, since it was in a far worse state than the other. Not only was it more cut up, but it the skin from his fingertips to his wrist was almost entirely covered in a thin crust of blood. Though Dean had a suspicion the blood was not all Cas’s.  
“What they were saying is not important, Dean,” Cas said. He closed his eyes and furrowed his brow at a particularly painful dab from the cotton. “This is much more painful than I expected. What are you using, vodka?”  
“It’s just hydrogen peroxide, man. Trust me, vodka hurts way more. Don’t ask how I know that. And no more bullshit; just tell me what they were saying that made you go all Bruce Lee on their asses. Please?”  
Cas exhaled sharply, glanced up at Dean with blue eyes as wide as saucers, and finally said, “Fine. I walked past them and heard Dick say Sam’s name.”  
Dean looked up from his work. “Wait, Sam? As in my little brother?”  
Cas nodded, looking almost guilty. That didn’t settle well with Dean, but he moved past it and gestured toward Cas to continue.  
“So I stood for a minute and listened. I didn’t hear everything that was said, but they mentioned your brother and used some, uh, negative adjectives to describe him and his group of friends. They were just being assholes, mentioning stuff like his height and weight.” Sammy was definitely on the scrawnier side, and he was often picked on. “Then they started talking about your parents and the rumors that had been going around last year. After Dick said something particularly crude about your mother, I turned around and tackled him from behind, thus igniting the fight.”  
Dean knew exactly what rumors his friend was referring to. John Winchester was a cop, and two years prior, he had gotten fired from his job because of a mix-up with another officer on a case. Dean still wasn’t completely sure of what happened, but the problem was quickly resolved and John had gone back to work after only two months. Even though it was a short absence from his job, word had gotten around town that John was fired and, soon after, there were more than twenty different rumors flying around their small town of Lawrence, Kansas. Most of them made their way to the high school Sam and Dean attended, and some students, such as Dick, still brought them up when they had nothing else interesting enough to dissect from their pathetic lives.  
The thought that Cas stood up for the Winchesters like that made Dean’s heart swell with a sense of emotion he had never felt so overwhelmingly. It felt similar to when Sam had gotten the highest test scores out of the entire eighth grade, so Dean classified it as pride. Granted, Cas spent more than half of his time with Dean’s family, so it would make sense that hearing that crap would bother him immensely.  
“So, you mean to tell me that I’m cleaning wounds from a battle you started in defense my family?” Dean asked. He caught Cas’s fleeting eye and raised one of his eyebrows in a teasing manner.  
Castiel looked away again and blushed. “Yes, well, I guess so. You would have done the same for me.”  
Dean grinned. He knew Cas was right. Whatever time wasn’t spent at the Winchester home was spent at Cas’s. They didn’t go over there as much due to the fact that the house was not only occupied by Cas and his parents, but also by six more Novak children. They were all a bit more, well, obnoxious than Castiel, and often pestered Dean and him nonstop until the two boys were forced to lock themselves in Cas’s room. Cas was thankful that his family didn’t scare Dean away when they met back seventh grade.They were as close as can be and told each other everything.  
In fact, almost all of their friends and relatives suspected there to be more than just friendship between them; especially two of the Novak triplets, Gabriel and Luke. They teased Dean and Cas constantly through silly pranks and inappropriate jokes, yet never failing to make them blush furiously and stutter flustered swears at their antagonists.  
The teasing wouldn’t be so bad if everyone’s hunches were wrong; the bond between Dean and Cas was definitely more profound than a simple platonic friendship. Both boys knew it, too. Dean wasn’t sure why neither of them brought their feelings up and, on more than one occasion, swore at himself during waves of frustration, sexual and emotional. He was half-heartedly comforted by tell himself things like, “You’re just waiting for the right moment,” or, “There’s no need to rush; nothing wrong with being a little nervous.”  
Little did he know, Cas went home and did the same thing.  
Still grinning, Dean said, “Hell yeah, I would.” He grabbed another length of gauze and wrapped it around Cas’s hand. Cas smiled back and quietly spoke. “Thank you, Dean.”  
“Don’t thank me yet, it’s not over. Sadly, I can’t do anything for that gnarly bruise on your hip except give you some ice. But I can help with that scrape on your head.” Dean gestured to Cas’s temple and Cas grimaced.  
Dean set the hydrogen peroxide and cotton balls on the edge of the tub, next to Cas. He moved his seat right up to Cas’s knees and situated himself into a straddled position around his friend’s legs, one thigh on either side of Cas’s. Their faces were extremely close. Cas could feel Dean’s warm breath on his cheekbone. Dean began wiping the wound with a warm washcloth.  
“What kind of scrape is this, Cas? What’s it from?” Dean asked.  
Cas looked up at him with a peculiar expression on his flushed face, “The fight, Dean.”  
“No shit, Sherlock. What were you hit with?”  
“Oh,” Cas said. He involuntarily moved his face a little closer to Dean’s and spoke calmly. “A brick.”  
Dean was horrified and immediately paused his work. “Are you kidding me? Do you have a concussion?”  
“No, it wasn’t a hard blow at all. It was more of a half-hearted graze,” Cas said.  
A relieved breath escaped Dean’s mouth as he started wiping again. Once the cloth was almost completely covered in blood, he grabbed the peroxide and said, “Okay, this is going to hurt a bit more than your hands, Cas.”  
An anxious look filled his friend’s wide, cerulean eyes. Dean tried to produce a comforting look on his own face to help his friend, which seemed to work, since Cas nodded, though precariously. Dean wet a cotton ball and put it to Cas’s wound. Apparently it stung a lot more than he was expecting, as Cas instinctively grabbed Dean’s thigh and gave a small squeeze. Dean swallowed, totally not noticing how close he was to Cas and how bright his eyes were and how nice his hair smelled and how he could just lean over a little more and--  
“Sorry,” Cas broke their heavy silence. He started to move his hand off of Dean’s leg, but Dean gently grabbed it and breathed a kind, “I don’t mind.”  
Cas responded with a nervous squeak, followed with a clearing of his throat.  
His grip tightened with the rhythm of Dean’s strokes. Neither spoke throughout the whole process, but the lack of conversation did not diminish the intimacy of the situation at all. Dean was viciously fighting the urge to close the distance between their lips once and for all, and Cas was distracting himself from Dean’s very close and very attractive body by thinking about anything else. However, it was very difficult to do this when periodic surges of pain made Cas’s hand tense up around Dean’s leg and a train of seductive thoughts ran through both of their minds.  
Dean finished cleaning the scrape and reached over Cas to grab a band-aid from a box on the floor, causing him to lean into Cas’s entire body; a warm, yet tentative hand still on his leg. He hurried to grab what he needed, but fumbled along the way, causing Cas to lightly laugh. His laugh shattered the awkward tension in the room, though their desires were still strong. Dean put the band-aid on Cas’s head and tossed the wrapping at him, earning himself an affectionate smile and playful shove from Cas.  
As Cas’s other hand touched Dean’s shoulder, neither could take the distance any longer. They looked at each other for a short moment, passion and sentiment overflowing in their wide eyes. Dean wrapped one of his hands around Cas’s, keeping it placed on his shoulder. The wide grin on Cas’s face became a small, soft smile as he moved his fragile and gauze-covered hand from Dean’s thigh to his waist and idly brushed his bare fingers along the hem of Dean’s t-shirt.  
Dean positioned his other hand at the back of Cas’s neck and moved his lips next to Cas’s, but did not kiss him. Not yet. The urgent passion that filled the room just a few moments before was gone, and instead of wanting to ram Cas against a wall, Dean wanted to slowly touch him, melt with him. He let his hot breath intertwine with Cas’s, then finally closed the distance. He leisurely toyed with Cas’s hair as the hand on his his waist tightened and firmly moved up his back until Cas practically held Dean in his arms, Cas’s bandaged hand supporting Dean’s head.  
Dean lazily deepened the kiss, letting his partner’s rough lips relax into Dean’s softer ones. It was wet, and it was intimate, and it was everything Dean had hoped it would be. Cas unhurriedly slid his tongue into Dean’s mouth, guiding it along Dean’s bottom lip. They moved like this in their gentle, loving way for a while longer. Both wanted to savor the new feeling of each other’s hot lips intertwining and strong limbs embracing. Eventually, Dean moved off of his stool and onto Cas until he was straddling him.  
After a few minutes, Dean pulled away, an ecstatic grin lighting up his whole face. He stared at Cas, who just looked so damn beautiful, band-aid and all. Nobody had ever looked at Dean with that much pure, unadulterated love before. It made him feel amazing, like nothing else mattered but the two of them.  
Cas was the first to speak. “Dean, you have no idea how long I have been waiting to do that.”  
Dean laughed and secured his hand around Cas’s neck. Cas rested his forehead against Dean and basked in the raw adoration on Dean’s face. They would forever think of this moment as the highlight of their lives.  
“Me, too, man. Me, too.”


End file.
